ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Kingdoms
Category:MissionsThree Kingdoms, The de:Windurst-Mission 2-3 Letter to the Consuls Kindred crest Kindred Report | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = A Testing Time | next = To Each His Own Right | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Starting the Mission *If you completed "A Testing Time" once, you will need to trade 2 crystals in order to flag this mission. Otherwise, you'll need to turn in 3 crystals after completing "Lost for Words". *As soon as you accept this mission, the gate guard will tell you to go to Heavens Tower ( / in Windurst Walls). The other NPCs around the gate guard have additional, non-essential dialogue. *Go inside the Door: Clerical Chamber and talk to Kupipi behind the counter. She will hand you the Letter to the Consuls which you are to take to the consuls in the other two nations. Depending on which nation you go to first, the tasks you will be handed will vary as follows: San d'Oria -> Bastok *Talk to Heruze-Moruze at in (in the Windurstian Consulate). *Speak to Kasaroro in the back room of the Consulate. *Next go to and talk to Halver. He will request that you to head to Ghelsba Outpost. He will also provide you with a copy of his Cipher of Trust: Halver. *Go out to to find and defeat the Orc NM named Warchief Vatgit. **You can use Northern San d'Oria Home Point #1 and head to to get there, or use the West Ronfaure Survival Guide. **''Note: If you defeat Warchief Vatgit before receiving your orders from Halver, you must fight the Orc again to receive credit for defeating him even if you already have the title.'' *Report back to Kasaroro in the Windurstian Consulate. The San d'Oria part of the mission is now complete. *Next, make your way to the Windurstian Consulate in Bastok Metalworks. **If you've never been to Bastok, you can Unity warp to South Gustaberg (Level 99 and below category) and head to Bastok Markets at ( ). *Talk to Patt-Pott at ( ). He will direct you to the Department of Industry in the President's Office. *Speak to Pius ( ) at the Department of Industry in the President's Office. *Speak to Grohm ( ), who is in the Craftman's Eatery, and he will direct you to find the Burning Circle deep within Palborough Mines. **If you completed LB10, you can talk to Domenic in Lower Jeuno's Neptune's Spire to be teleported directly to Waughroon Shrine. **If you have the Palborough Mines HP, you can use it to travel. **Sneak will be needed for anyone low level enough to aggravate the monsters in the Mines. Make your way to the third floor by either taking the elevator located at ( ) or navigate your way up however you like. Useful Maps **The zone line to Waughroon Shrine is located at ( ) on the third floor. *When you're ready to enter the battlefield, have one of the people who has the mission active click on the Burning Circle and select the mission fight. In the battlefield, you will encounter: ::Dark Dragon ::Seeker :For certain jobs, this is soloable as early as level 25, soloable by all jobs at level 40. *Once victorious, you will receive the Kindred crest. Go talk to Patt-Pott in the Metalworks again to receive the Kindred Report. *After that, head all the way back to Heaven's Tower in Windurst Walls and talk to Kupipi to finish the Mission. Bastok -> San d'Oria *Go to the Windurstian Consulate in Bastok Metalworks and talk to Patt-Pott at ( ). *Next head to the President's Office at ( ). Talk to Pius in the Department of Industry. *You will be sent to talk to Grohm ( in Craftsmen's Eatery), who will hand you 3 Pickaxes. It is suggested to buy more Pickaxes as they can break. *It is suggested that you buy the Map of the Palborough Mines as well as Silent Oils (if necessary). *Go to Palborough Mines to try to mine up some Mine Gravel from the Mythril Seams that are found throughout. One is located at ( ) on the first floor on the west side of the river. Another can be found at ( ) on the third floor. Another can be found on the second floor at ( ), in the southern-most left room on the map. Trade a Pickaxe to the Mythril Seam until you receive the Mine Gravel. Alternatively, you can actually buy the Mine Gravel from the AH. *Once you get the gravel, make your way to ( ) on the third floor. You will find a refiner with a lid and a lever. *Trade the gravel to the refiner and pull the lever. *Just drop off the ledge here to the floor below to find another lever. Pull this lever and you will receive some Mythril Sand. *Now head back to Patt-Pott in Metalworks and trade the sand to him. Talk to him one more time. *Talk to Kasaroro at ( ) in Northern San d'Oria (in the Windurstian Consulate). *Go talk to Halver in Chateau d'Oraguille at ( ). *Make your way to Horlais Peak. You need to go through Ghelsba Outpost to get here. From Ghelsba Outpost you can go through either Yughott Grotto or Fort Ghelsba - follow the maps to make your way there. *Players that are lower in level will need Sneak and Invisible while in the higher level areas. *Only a 1-6 member party will be allowed to enter the battlefield. When you're ready to enter, have one of the people who has the mission active click on the Burning Circle and enter the battlefield. You will be fighting: ::Dread Dragon ::Spotter :The fight can be soloed by certain jobs as early as level 25, soloable by all jobs at level 40. *Once you've defeated the notorious monsters and received the Kindred crest, go talk to Kasaroro and Patt-Pott again to receive the Kindred Report. *Now head back to Heaven's Tower in Windurst Walls and talk to Kupipi to finish the mission. Notes *Waking the Colossus, Lure of the Wildcat (San d'Oria) and Confessions of Royalty have priority when talking to Halver. Just talk to Halver again to get the proper cutscene, no zoning is needed. *The battlefield has a level restriction of 99, so buffs will wear off upon entering. *A maximum of 6 characters may enter, but are not essential for success. *1 character can manage this fight given a high enough level. *Trust Magic is useable for this battle. Video Dark Dragon & Seeker :;Mission Orders (San d'Oria -> Bastok): ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Go to the highest camp in the Ghelsba Outpost and defeat Warchief Vatgit. ::;Journey to Bastok :::Something strange is afoot in the deepest levels of the Quadav-held Palborough Mines. Investigate and report. An official named Pius will give you more detailed orders. :;Mission Orders (Bastok -> San d'Oria): ::;Journey to Bastok :::Survey Bastokan mining technology, and retrieve some mythril sand from the Palborough Mines. An official named Pius will give you more detailed orders. ::;Journey to San d'Oria :::Investigate the Yughott Grotto deep inside the Ghelsba Outpost.